internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1934 German Ice Hockey Championship
The 1934 German Ice Hockey Championship was the 18th season of the German Ice Hockey Championship, the national championship of Germany. SC Brandenburg Berlin won the championship by defeating SC Riessersee in the final. The championship was played in conjunction with the fourth Deutsche Winterkampfspiele in Schierke from January 28-31, 1934. In 1933, the Nazis formed 16 "Sportgaues" for the organization of regional competitions. The Gaus were numbered as follows and corresponded to the region in brackets: Gau I (LV Ostdeutschland - East Prussia), Gau II/III (Brandenburg ESV), Gau IV (Nieder-und-Oberschleisischer ESV - Upper and Lower Silesia), Gau V/VI (Mitteldeutscher German Eis-und Rollsportverband), Gau VII/VIII (Norddeutscher German ESV), Gau IX-XIII (partially the Sudwestdeutscher West German ESV), Gau XIV/XV (for the new Baden-Wurttemberg federation), Gau XVI (Bayerischer ESV and the Tiroler-Landes-Eisschiess-Verband). Four teams from Gau II/III and V/VI, two from Gau I and XVI, and one from Gaus IV, VII/VIII, IX-XIII, and XIV/XV were eligible to participate in the national championship. Brandenburg Championship Berlin-Liga (*Berliner EC lost three games by forfeit. The games were recorded as having 0:0 scores.) 1. Klasse ;Final *'Grunewalder TC' - Oberschöneweider HC 5:2 Bavarian Championship Klasse A ;Qualification round *'HG Nuremberg' - Munchener EV 4:1 ;Semifinals *'SC Riessersee' - HG Nuremberg 10:0 ;Final *EV Füssen - SC Riessessee 1:1 OT - game halted after one OT due to poor ice. Game was planned to be replayed but Riessersee forfeit, ceding the title to Fussen Both teams advanced to the national championship. Klasse B *'EV Berchtesgaden' - BSC München 6:1 *'EHC Oberstdorf' - EV Berchtesgaden 3:2 2OT - final Danzig Championship *1/14: Gedania Danzig - Danziger SC 6:2 *1/28: Gedania Danzig - Danziger SC 3:2 - final Upper Silesian Championship *EV Gleiwitz - EV Beuthen 09 1:4 (1:0, 0:1, 0:3) *'EV Beuthen 09' - Grüngold Beuthen 10:0 (1:0, 5:0, 4:0) *'EV Hindenburg' - EV Gleiwitz 4:0 (1:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'EV Hindenburg' - Grüngold Beuthen 8:0 (4:0, 1:0, 3:0) *EV Beuthen 09 - EV Hindenburg 1:0 (stopped) *'EV Gleiwitz' - Grüngold Beuthen 3:0 *'EV Beuthen 09' - EV Hindenburg - walkover - final ;Friendly matches *'EV Hindenburg' - Grüngold Beuthen 7:0 (2:0, 2:0, 3:0) *'EV Beuthen 09' - EV Gleiwitz 4:0 (3:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'EV Gleiwitz' - Grüngold Beuthen 3:2 (0:0, 2:1, 1:1) *'EV Hindenburg' - EV Oppeln 2:1 (1:0, 0:1, 1:0) ;Klasse B *'EV Oppeln' - EV Hindenburg II 4:1 (2:1, 0:0, 2:0) ;Promotion/Relegation *Grüngold Beuthen - EV Oppeln No documented result from the match - unclear if played. Both teams played in the Upper Silesian Championship in 1935. Silesian Championship *'EV Beuthen 09' - Görlitzer EV 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) The championship was part of the "Wintersportfest des Deutschen Ostens". National Championship First round Quarterfinals Semifinals 3rd place Final Losers round For the teams eliminated in the first round. Other games *'Gorlitzer EV' - TSV Weiswasser 5:0 (3:0, 0:0, 2:0) *ASTC Breslau - Breslauer EV 2:2 (0:0, 1:0, 1:2) *'SC Brandenburg Berlin' - EV Beuthen 09 3:0 (1:0, 2:0) *'SC Brandenburg Berlin' - Silesia 3:0 (1:0, 0:0, 2:0) References * * External links *German ice hockey standings 1933-1945 *EVB Chronik von 1921 bis 1972 Category:1934 in ice hockey